1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction tools and particularly to device for cleaning debris from a bore built in concrete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In construction and remodeling the occasion frequently arises for inserting reinforcement and anchoring dowels which typically requires drilling of bores in concrete foundational or structural side walls. Debris must then be cleaned from the bores for insertion of the dowels and a bonding such as epoxy. This typically involves the insertion of a nozzle or the like in the bore and for the application of high pressured air to swirl the dust and debris about the bore and elevate the particles and chunks by the flow stream generated by high pressure air. This then typically involves release of robust plumes of dust and debris to the atmosphere thus resulting in discomfort and health hazards to the workman on site and, as the dust and dirt settles, coated walkways and a generally untidy and dangerous workplace.
In other areas of the art, efforts have been made to vacuum dust from a masonry drill bit as by utilizing a hollow drill bit and connecting a flex hose to a vacuum pump. A device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,947 to McCarty. Such devices require relatively expensive customized drill bits and manifolding arrangements and, in any event, can be rather ineffective in their application.
Similar problems have been encountered in procedures involving large diameter earth drills wherein efforts have been made to manifold the drill bit and pressurize down hole, purportedly to drive drillings to the earth's surface. A device of this type is shown U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,001 to Hoffman.
Other efforts have been to control dust from a down hole drill bit and have led to a proposal that manifolding be divided down hole for applying high pressure air to drive dust and debris from the hole. Devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,890 to Gyongyosi et al.
Other work has been undertaken in the area of hand drills wherein hollow drill bits covering a boot have been proposed. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,308 to Dellenberg shows a hollow bit with manifolding for compressed air. U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,561 to May shows a axially collapsible boot for connection on one end with a drill chuck and constructed to coaxial with a drill bit and house swarf from the working bit.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2002/0104687 published Aug. 8, 2002 to Boners-Ambrosius et al. addresses problems with debris from a masonry drill bit for installing dowels but his solution again relied on hollow drill bits and manifolding.
Other efforts to address the debris from drill bit swarfing has led to the proposal of a multi-chamber collection device coupled with a longitudinally compressible tube through which a drill bit might extend. A device of this type is shown in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0243031, published Oct. 18, 2007 to Yun.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the features of the invention.